King of the Void
by SexyPinkBeast
Summary: "Perseus Jackson please come back, I'm sorry..."-Chaos
1. Chapter 1

_**Chaos**** returns**_

**Hey guys new story soooooo here it is**

**Percy Pov**

It was another boring day at school, my ex girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena was teaching class and was giving a history exam on greek and roman gods yada yada yada, in truth I was sick and tired of this class, being the first of the day. Whenever I looked into the eyes of Annabeth my heart would break a little more, she though that it was inappropriate for her to be teaching a history class and be dating one of the students. Right after she told me that she started going out with a new son of Gaia, who was also a halfblood. sadly I had way more powers than him over Earth. However he was one of my good friends named Thant, I really don't know why he is named that, but he just was.

I really think Annabeth just liked him from the beginning but I really just did not care anymore. When I looked up at the sound of the school bell signaling the end of History I grabbed my bag and left, My next class was supposed to be Nature Walking, oh what fun.

At my next class where we had to go, was a pretty girl, No, not pretty, breath-taking beautiful, _No, it can't be her, No, not here please, Gods No!_

"Mr. Jackson will you please make sure you arrive on class with more time to spare," Thant said with a wink, One more thing to add about this school, Thant is the Nature Walking teacher, he said he will just give me all 'A's if I wanted and all I said was sure.

"Now class I would ask if you please came this way and..." Thant's voice was fading as he walked into the deep forest, but i wasnt scared of him yelling about paying attention, No I was scared about the beautiful girl slowly walking toward me. The girl who was catching the many eyes of many men while she was walking.

"Hello Percy, how are you doing this fine evening on Earth?" she said a bit of lust and charmspeak in her voice.

"What do u want Chaos?" my eyes never leaving her beautiful dirty blonde hair, her perfect features, _Wait what are you thinking Percy! Stop this Madness!_ I snapped out of it, leaving a big smirk on her face, see when we were young Chaos and I were the best of friends, that eventually leading up to a relationship and then finally I couldn't handle the shit she did to people my family she murdered them just so she could have me.

"What? I can't see my Ex boyfriend? or should i say future Mr. Chaos?" Gods she was getting on my nerves even for being the ruler and so-called maker of the universe. Then suddenly I had the breath knocked out of me for her crashing her lips on mine, they felt so good, tasted just like cherries and cinnamon, I just wanted to forget what she had done to me, everything just slipped during that kiss, then a tree branch cracked and knocked me back to reality. I pushed her away from me after just realising what had happened.

"Percy please come back to Void, everyone misses you there, please I miss you! Please Percy don't do this to me!" she started crying trying to make me fall for her, but I knew her 'making people fall in love with her' ability's lost that effect on me years ago.

"No Chaos and you both know why I cannot do, after u forced my loved ones to suffer and die, do u really think i can forgive you after everything that happened during our relationship?"

"Fine then Percy as much as I love you, i guess i have to put some sense into you." before I realised what she was saying it was too late, her daughter and son appeared beside me with her commander in back.

1? Piece of cake, 2? Eh, bring it 3? Now im starting to get tipsy 4? Shit. I'm. Fucked.

"Hello Death, Life, Thant, I should have known you would have been somewhere in that group of people.

"Perseus, please come with us, we all know you cannot take all 4 of us at once and im Pretty damn sure Death doesn't Feel like letting anyone die as of right now." Life motioned towards Death

"I cannot believe you Thant I thought you were my friend, I should have known how tricky Chaos is." A look of hurt crossed Chaos face but quickly went back to abnormal of a straight face that also had a smile as if knowing she has won. "However for what Life said im afraid im not going down without a fight." I said with a small smirk on my face.

"I told you it was going to come down to a fight," Death said while Thant handed him Void Cash.

"I really hoped it did not have to come down to this but oh well SOLDIERS!" After she said that 50 soldiers appeared besides us all, in a deep wide circle making me not be able to escape. _FUCK! _I thought to myself. I looked at my options Thant and Chaos I didn't want to hurt, Death was going to be a long fight which I didn't have the time for him however if I hit Life with a short one hit unconscious shot then she wouldn't care, well she would, but she wouldn't remember. I smiled and turned to Life.

"Sorry Life," before she fully understood what had happened she went unconscious. Thant charged at me and then got a leg sweeped from me and then a knock out punch. Well 2 down 52 to go.

20 Chaos soldiers came running at me with swords while another 30 were fighting diamond tipped arrows at me, the archers were pissing me off so i controled their blood then made them all knock themselves out leaving 22 left. The next 20 decided to hit me with swords and daggers so that took a 10 minute drive to finish them off, lastly was Chaos and Death, but Death was not there and only Chaos was standing. She had a sad but determined look in her eyes and face.

"I'm so sorry Percy but this must be done." before a dart pierced my skin knocking me out...

**Chaos Pov**

I felt no remorse of what I did to Percy, well ok a little, I just cared for him so much, I wanted him to be mine, nobody else's. To do that though I needed him to lose all of his family members that were not related to me, first his mother dropped, then father then the rest down and down they went every night after Percy went to bed I had the perfect plan, until one night when Percy caught me after killing his last little sibling the last one! I was so close. Jack, that fucking bitch I almost got away with Percy all to myself!

I kept angrily pacing around until Death, my son pulled me out of my thoughts. "Mother what should we do with him and the others? Somehow he managed to make them all unconscious and not dead."

"Put Percy in a cage made of Diamond and then give me the key, the others awake them now, I want Percy to at least be able to stand up in the cage. Afterwards manipulate the mist around here." After staring at him the whole time and then I added "Make sure he cannot escape."

After around 15 minutes we were able to awake everyone, put Percy in a cage, and put the necessary magic and mist spells around our area. We then finally pulled the pin out of him and he finally woke up 5 minutes later, standing up looked around the deep, dark, gloomy forest, with us right in the middle of it.

**Percy Pov**

When I woke up a looked around the forest I looked around seeing the soldiers and the 4 others all looking at me, that's before I look and saw that I was in a cage, not any cage, A diamond cage. _SHIT! _I thought to myself. Diamond cages block out all powers no matter what. I looked over at them and I saw I was really about to burst the soldiers bubble I laughed and then finally asked the one word that was on everyone's mind, "What?"

"WHO THE FUCK DO YOU THINK YOU HAVE THE RIGHT OF TAKING DOWN VOIDS MOST POWERFUL WARRIOR'S CHAOS KILL THIS DUMB ASS MAN!" I just chuckled at the thought of half the soldiers yelling that at the same time.

"Penny this here is Percy Jackson, he is my ex boyfriend and this is the man we were after." That shut her up.

"Chaos why were we supposed to capture this man?" Another girl spoke up see only girls are allowed into the soldiers but I have a feeling that will change later in life.

I beat her to speaking first "She came here to get me because-"

"Percy shut up they don't need to know." Chaos and Life said.

I gave them my glare and they both flinched, as I was saying. "She did it because I'm your so-called King of the Void."

"Wait that's impossible, the King faded years ago and returned to Earth to hide, never allowing Chaos to have contact with him, but no one knows why but Chaos." Another girl in the back spoke.

"Hmm, that's interesting isn't that Chaos? You still have not told anyone what really happened? Sad I expected so much better from you Chaos." I said about to reply back when Chaos interrupted me.

"Percy please be quite." Chaos whispered, hurt and disbelief flashing before her eyes.

"Quite? Quite? QUITE? are you kidding me? You really expect me, to FUCKING GO BACK and act as your king after what you did to me?" I yelled at her straight in the face getting as close as I could through the cage, I was really about to rip her head off and feed it to the wolves.

"Mother what are you talking about? I do not understand, what is going on here?" whispered Death, me forgetting everyone else was here. "I thought you said we were going to take out the rebellion leader, which only consists of five as of right now, shouldnt the others be somewhere around here?" Realization dawned on her face and she figured out it was too late.

"Yes Chaos, I am really surprised you don't think we would leave our leader unguarded, and in truth I say we are right on time to save his sorry ass." Out stepped my lieutenant Jason Grace Son of Uranus

"Oh please, he could get out of there just by flirting with Chaos if he was desperate." Out stepped another figure with a name Zoe Nightshade daughter of Nyx.

"I'm surprised we had to go through all that Camp Half Blood Shit just to get here, and wait for this one fucking day to kill 50 Chaos Warriors, but I have waited for this long enough," Rose Death daughter of Gaia, twin of Thant stepped out. "Maybe me and my brother could have a little ... rematch, dont you say SunShine?"

"Oh please, of course you go straight for your brother, maybe that leaves more foot soldiers for me then." Sunshine steps out of the shadows, daughter of Aether.

"Well I guess we have one thing left to do." I said sitting on top of the diamond cage acting as if I never escaped. Life, Death and Chaos must be spared the rest must die." Thant horrified what I had just said and looked over before I got into my battle stance, then I said "I take that back, knock them all unconscious and kill them all, before they port, GO!" I yelled rushing into battle knocking down all of them but my soldiers with a massive earthquake i was able to kill 9 of them before the rest were able to port away, the only battle still going on was Thant and Rose, _Slice, dodge, parry, dodge, parry, slice. _This went on until finally Rose was sick and tired of fighting Thant. So she went all out until Thant came up short handed and lost his sword, afterwards getting a upper diagnol cut straight through his body, making him fall to the ground like a stack of cards, with the slightest bit of wind blowing on them.

**Review if you want a faster update, less Reviews= faster update, Ps. Should i continue?**

_**SexyPinkBeast**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok Yay! 263, views 227 visitors, 9 favorites and 5 followers, Yay! way to go everyone!  
Thank you KeenBeanz and Lil Mexican for the reviews  
****Now here is your story**

_**Sir?**_

**Percy Pov**

At the end of the fight all was silent, no one dare spoke a word because there was no need to. We did not get all 50 however we did kill the only boy in the army, and we also were able to kill around 20 Chaos foot soldiers, the easiest to kill in the army, we just call them noobs, because well they were "noobs."

Then finally someone spoke up. "Damn it, we only got 21 of them? Shit I was expecting better." Rose commented, with a fearful look in her eye that said, 'don't fuck with me bitch.' However that was normal for the people of the rebellion of Chaos.

"How bad did we suffer against Chaos Warriors?" I said barely above a whisper, I was scared about what I was going to hear.

"Sir, I am afraid to say but out of the 900 of our soldiers that were on Afterlife, only 10 of us made it out alive, two different pods, we have yet to find the others, we however do know they landed somewhere in California. Not far from the old Roman camp, again However we do not know if the Chaos warriors got to them first, or the Assassin of Chaos." Jason finished off, i didn't know that out of all the people who I have saved lives and gain them a home, that all that was taken away in a few century's.

I crushed my hands and curled them into little balls, i felt so hopeless, and what made it worse was I was supposed to be there leader not some dumbass in a little ball crying, not knowing what to do. Finally I stood up putting back on my 'no emotion' face. I looked around at all there faces before saying allowed one thing and one thing only, "Lets Go, However let's make a pit stop with the Hunters of Artemis, shall we?"

**Thalia Pov**

We were in Canada near Vancouver, My friend has suddenly stopped talking to me and the Hunters and I were in the neighbor hood. My Lady, Lady Artemis was here on official business and was now in the tent. I decided to see what she was doing all lonely on a night that was supposed to be partying because of the full moon.

Me, being who I am, walked straight into her cabin, and saw nothing but what caught me off guard was that there was blood on the ground, alot of blood. I started yelling and screaming as I ran outside, but when I got out there, no one was there but a note on the table, '_You are next' _it said, before i fully understood what was happening, a deep sleep over took me.

**Percy Pov**

We. Were. All. Laughing. Our. Asses. Off. After we saw Thalia pick up the note we knew she had smelt the sleeping powder, one simple note, with 1 knife and a lot of sleeping powder, had its advantages. After all of the Hunters were knocked out cold by me, yours truly, Perseus Jackson.

"Sunshine what are you doing?" said Rose. I whirled around to see her poking at Artemis's butt with a stick, i just rolled my eyes, and then continued working on waking up the Hunters of Artemis, finally after the last one awoke, they started yelling questions and started getting all pissed off.

Finally Artemis spoke up, "Who are you and what do you want?," asked Artemis. I looked at her, then looked at her some more and then finally responded.

"Lady Artemis we are in need of your assistants as for who i am? Well my name is Percy Jackson."

**Sorry guys short chapter but im really fucking tired and this was just a filler**

**PS I WILL ONLY UPDATE ONE MORE TIME IN THE NEXT3 DAYS, 2 MORE TIME IN NEXT 5,**

**sorry family comes first**

**Review+faster=update**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok here are poll results so far**

**PercyXChaos 4  
PercyXArtemis 3  
PercyXZoe 1  
PercyXHestia 3  
PercyXSunshine 0  
PercyXRose 0  
PercyXUnknown 0**

**I have decided to hang it around that every 1 chapter gets knocked down. So in 6 chapters or so the winner shall be declared. Starting next Chap**

**Thanks for the following reviewers InvaderCari, MookeyPoop, 1973, Kormk, fallenthantos, And LIL MEXICAN :DDD ;)**

**VOTE ON DA POLL OR REVIEW YOUR FINDING.**

**Now on to the story**

**Why?**

"Wait, a minute all you want us to do is track down a group of five demigods? WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST FUCKING ASK THEN?" Jason's little sister Thalia, who does not even know she is a daughter of Uranus but I plan to keep it that way for the rest of her life.

"Nope, we are also here to kill one of you.." I replied with a lopsided grin. That broke out the hunters, until Artemis finally started talking.

"Fine we will do as you say, kill Phoebe if you wish." I Glared at Phoebe, so she was the Chaos Warrior in the group. No wonder she put up such a big fight compared to the rest. Phoebe looked at me and started sweating bullets, she then brought out her Chaos communicator and was about to port away when an arrow shot out of no where and killed her. Going right through her neck.

"Well, well, well if it isn't our leader, Percy Jackson." A voice so well I could never forget.

* * *

"JACK," I whooped at him, Jack was a handsome 5'10 man that could get any girl if he tried... except Chaos. His mom was Aphrodite Goddess of Love, Beauty etc. Like Jason's ex girl friend, Jack wasnt into beauty but more of a pure fighter.

"My man, how are you doing?" He said with a grin and a smirk

"Good how about you?" I said needing to know how he was doing.

"Haha, lets talk about the not in front of everyone, Jason you take charge, I have to go speak with Percy." And with that happy note me and my brother, the only one I had left, started walking through the forest with me.

After a while of walking, I was waiting for him to speak up, knowing him he would try to find his own words to say. Finally I got sick and tired of waiting and said, "Who were the other four with you back there? I have never seen them before."

"A few new recruits i picked up a month after you left on your mission, that's not why im talking with you now though. Percy I don't know how to say this but you need to run, Now."

I was confused, why does he want me to leave? My own brother telling me to run? From what? "I'm confused, Why do you want me to leave, we just got to see each other!"

He signed, and then he smiled sadly, then finally he spoke up. "You need to go now, the reason is, is that everyone is going to turn on you, Chaos warriors are surrounding us as we speak, and for the people who you think are your team mates are not. You need to run now and everyone that you recruit you need to do a back round memory check, check for anything weird and-" He stopped, and fell on the ground in a heart beat.

"JACK!" I said, I was scared I didn't want to lose my brother, as I was looking around to see what the problem it was one of my arrows, not just any arrows though. Zoe's arrows.

"Percy.. Run now .. please you are-..our last chance to," He started choking but I didn't even care now, I was about to lose my only brother. Finally he took some air in and finally said, "Our last chance to find Peace in our family." After he said his last words, he slowly started fading but not before he touched my forehead and gave me all of his power, all of his powers strength, speed, will, magic all of that but more importantly, he gave me his godhood.

"Brother, please don't leave me..." As I was choking back a sob. He just smiled sadly before bursting into a pure light of nothing, only leaving his scythe behind, the kind that the Grim Reaper uses, but just looking more badass.

I looked up at Zoe who was standing above me, "What do you want! Cant you just leave me alone?"

"I'm sorry Percy i have to under take orders from Lady Chaos-," I Froze at the words that I had just heard. "-It was not my choice she has people watching us now, and I'm sorry but if I want to prove my worth to the strongest army in the universe I have to knock you out Perseus... I truly am sorry Percy." Before a deep sleep over took me.

* * *

As I awoke I noticed I was in a Diamond cage, again. _When will Chaos learn a Diamond cage wont stop me?_ I thought to myself as I was looking around I noticed we were at the place where me and my soldiers over took Chaos warriors. Then I noticed Chaos was looking at me with a pissed off, but caring expression at the same time. _Well that was a fun run, my life is officially screwed. _I thought to myself, again.

"Well Perseus I do say you gave us a really fun chase out there, Now, are you ready to come back to the Void?" She said with a wink, in truth I really didn't know what to think, I couldn't say No because I am in a cage, yet I can't say Yes because, well, what am I going to do?

"Chaos? why do you want me so much? There is absolutely no point for you to chase me over and over again. What I also want to know is why did you murder my family? Shouldn't you have just killed me by now instead of keeping me alive." I was very curious but I wanted to say that allowed to the Warriors, Soldiers, Mages, and most importantly her Assassin.

"I did kill your family Percy, I did it because... well... I did it because I FUCKING LOVE YOU! I didn't want you to love anyone else, only me I didn't care if they were your family, you still loved them, I wanted you to be My husband and act like no one else mattered in the world, I..I..I just wanted it to be me and you." Finishing it off with a cry.

Half off me wanted to hate her guts, but the other half wanted me to just walk away and think all my thoughts over. But all of me wanted just to grab her and pull her close, just slowly whispering it was ok, even if it was not.

I guess in my heart I always knew that, but for the fact that she just admitted it, when she NEVER admits it,

"I was close to, but when you saw Jack and saved his life, I then knew that you had figured out. When you had figured out, I knew that you were going to leave just like you did, you trusted me and I had fucked everything up, I was ... I was just so close to having you be with me forever, just me and you. Then I started the army to go and capture you to talk sense into you. However you were to smart and then started making your army, so I attacked unexpectedly. Your people started dropping like cats off of trees and mice getting caught in mice traps. They put up a tough but in the end we were the clear winner, I allowed 2 pods to escape, but I would have never thought Jack was on one of them. After when he had just found you, I knew it was time to act, and here you are now, stuck in a cage."

* * *

For the first time in my Immortal life two things had just happened, 1.I just lost to Chaos in ways i would have never thought of and 2. She had just talked sense into me.

"Perseus come back with me, be the King of the Void, your rightful place on the throne. Please for me?" I stayed silent for a while, I was torn between right and wrong, good and bad, and then finally I knew what I had to say.

"No, I'm sorry Chaos no matter what just happened. I still have to say no."

"Well then I guess I have to talk sense into you myself." With that she allowed me out of the cage, then she looked me directly in the eyes, the say happy yet cold-blooded eyes in her face and the fact that she had me almost around her finger was scary enough.**(Sorry to all girls out there but guys when a chick has you wrapped around their finger, that means you're in deep shit, Reallyyyy Deepppp Shittttt)**

Then she did something that surprised me, suddenly, she starting kissing me in the exact same spot where we did yesterday, the same cherry and cinnamon taste was there, but there was one more thing, a burning passion. I knew that if we kept making out then there was no way I would be able to win over her, and she knew it too. Yet at the same time I loved the burning and ferocity passion that was going on in our mouths. Finally I had to get breath and when I did I pushed her off and started running. I knew her brain wouldn't be working when that had happened, but that didn't mean the Chaos Warriors were hot on my tail.

I knew I couldn't win, but it was worth a try, after about 5 miles of running, they had lost my trail. I was a free man, or so I thought until the assassin came up to me and said one word that would win me over.

"Father." That one word got me paralyzed for only a few seconds to get me unconscious. "I have a child?" before I fell asleep.

**Sorry was up earlier but I wanted to add more if that's ok with you guys**

**Chaos Pov**

I was surprised how much he loved the kiss, or as my Warriors told me '2 hour make out session.' Which was in truth actually 2 and a half hours, but im not going to tell them that. After he ran, which was probably the smart part because I couldn't move at all, I was way to mesmerized by the kiss before after 10 minutes I sent my assassin to track him. Who quickly took off and then came back twenty-five minutes later with him having his arms and legs tied.

"Why did you allow him out of the cage." My assassin asks. I gave her a look that says 'are you really fucking asking that?'

"I wanted to talk some sense into him." I replied back

"Or it's because you love him. I heard you, you may have yelled it out but that doesn't mean I couldn't get through all the none hearing spells and wards you had placed around." I gritted my teeth, how could I have been so stupid she had figured out?

"Why are you not going to tell father?" She asked, I didn't reply back, I just looked up at the sky, remembering that beautiful night with Percy, the night he finally gave in, the night he allowed me to bare a child with him, but most importantly the night where he said he loved me.

"He doesn't need to know." was the last words I had with my daughter for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys here I am updating today sooooo here you go**

**Percy Pov**

I woke back up feeling as if I had just died and came back to life. I looked around and found myself in Void Prison. Thats when yesterday came back to me, Jack dying, my team turning on me, and lastly me having a daughter. The thing is I don't even remember having a child. Not at all, unless Chaos was able to take my memory's away, but then she would have taken my memory's of her killing my family.

I gritted my teeth in anticipation, I really badly wanted to know what had happened, though now only two things were on my mind,

1. Why Chaos? Why?  
2. Zoe, you are fucked when im through with you.

After that happy thinking with a dead mans body next to me in my cell, someone came into my cell and quietly closed the door.

"Hello Perseus Jackson, or should I say Dad."

* * *

I was stunned is an under statement, before me was a beautiful girl around the looking age of 16, dirty blond hair just like Chaos, Black eyes with stunning and piercing white pupils, flawless features, this girl was supposed to be my daughter? The only thing I was thinking was What The Fuck.

"I'm sorry but who are you?" My brain kicking in, who would of thought that I was actually polite?

"You better sit down father because in the first place your not even supposed to know and second, I am not even supposed to be down here." I quickly arranged myself in a damp cell.

She then continued, "When I was born, you were never supposed to know. My mom, Chaos was just taking the throne, the night before you had left. Chaos thought you would have still been angry after you had figured out she had murdered your family. However she did not figure out you would leave her kingdom, she was going to use me as a reason for you to stay, besides her love. The day after you had left to Earth, we would have never thought there, more importantly we would have never thought of you making a colony for people who have lost the will to live." She took a deep breath as I sat there still staring at her.

"When you started making the Colony for everyone, Chaos was pissed off beyond The Void. She had everyone getting prepared for a notice on when you left, When you had snuck in the Primordial's daughters and sons, she knew she had won. Around that time I became her Assassin, she figured since I had your powers, I could do anything. Also around that time I became Immortal, somehow I managed to become a Goddess around that time also, after proving to Mother I was worthy."

"When we had finally hit, after confirming you were going to take a long mission of recruiting at Camp Half Blood of 16 years, Mother decided to strike. We killed and burnt hundreds, maybe even thousands of people in your only Colony. Out of the so many people that were there, only 10 survived, which happened to be all of our soldiers except your brother, Jack. Then he happened to find you and talk with you before we even had the time to get you to here. And now we are here you stuck in Void Prison with mother having the only key of actually getting you out." She finally finished off.

Me, I was just sitting there senseless. For almost two millenia Chaos has been waiting for me just to leave for a bit, just to destroy people's lives because I decided not to be with her after what she did. I was angry, no I was furious, I knew she wanted me for herself but to go that far? I have a feeling I will never forget this conversation, Never.

I had a feeling she wanted me to speak up, though I had nothing to say, finally after a comfortable silence I ask, "So, whats your name?" Looking directly at her.

She smiles slightly at me and yet looks at me with a mixture of pain, happiness, and anger. "I do not have a name."

I frown, "What do you mean?" I said still frowning.

She took another deep breath before saying, "Youhavetogivemeaname-"

"Calm down now daughter and explain slowly," I said with a trace of a smile. _She is totally like me._

"When my mom talked with me at the age of 16 she said you had to give me a name, and whatever I said I would like, Though to me I personally think she sucks at giving people names." She finished off with a wink.

I blush remembering when she was trying to give me the nickname of Dog. No clue why, but that's somehow dogs were named and created. Now back to naming her, Hmm_ Daisy? No to much Demeter. Hemera? That sounds good enough._

"How about Hemera?" I said with a smile, I took it as a good sign because what she said next surprised me even more.

"Yes! Why didn't I think Hemera Goddess of day." She said with a smile plastered on her face, which I was afraid was never going to come off.

"Well you should be going I have a feeling Chaos is going to be here any second." I said with a short smile, but before anything else could happen Chaos appeared. _Oh Shit,_ I thought to myself, _Oh Shit._

**RED ALERT CRAZY BITCH CHAOS IN PLAY :P**

"Well, Well, Well daughter what did I say about talking to the prisoner?" Chaos said with a glare.

"Yes 'mother" She said with a mocking voice, which I could not help but crack up at. But stopped shortly after the glare I got from Chaos.

"Leave Hemera," Chaos said with a voice that said 'Im not in the mood' and she silently left with a simple nod to me. I just gulped in farewell.

My attention then turned to Chaos who just somehow landed on my lap, and somehow was firm against my-**(XXXXXX)**

"Perseus what am I going to do with you? I am really asking you this, what am I going to do with you?" Chaos said smirking under her breath. I did the smart thing and just stayed silent before she continued, "I can do 3 things, you in this cell, guards watch you 24/7 or can become king and marry me." She said her back firm against my chest just like when were teenagers.

I thought to myself, 1. definitely not liking and 3. wasn't looking pretty either.

"I will go with 2." I said, she then said, "Your positive you don't want to stay in this Cell?" There was something in her voice that made me hesitate. Then finally I say, "Yes."

She smirks against my neck which she was now somehow facing me with and whispered into my ear, "Have fun sleeping with me then." Leaving to call her guards and leaving me with a mortified expression.

**I have decided to hold off the 4k chap until I think its ready, though I did finish it, adopted by the Hunt will be up in three days time, Peace**

**Post results are here**

**PercyXChaos 18**

**PercyXArtemis 9**

**PercyXZoe 14**

**PercyXHestia 11 **

**PercyXRose 1 **

**PercyXUnknown 0**

**Sunshine was knocked off, who will be next?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok next chap hoping to get around 1k in it but eh, poll results listed at bottom**

_**My Own Personal**_**_ Hell...YAY!_ **

When she came back in with the guards, I just felt more fucked up then usual, here was Zoe Nightshade and Jason Grace, my old second and third in charge, who I thought I could trust, Chaos really hates my guts right now. Chaos the somehow landed on my lap... _again._ Who I am guessing must have felt very comfortable in, there was an awkward silence for a while.

I guess Chaos was getting sick and tired of the silence and the occasional flicker my eyes were doing in between the two. "Percy, these will be your... body guards as of right now, until I find someone better suited for the job of taking care of the most powerful person in the world. Now I am guessing you want to see the rest of the palace?" She said in an uncertain tone, which I replied grimly back.

"Lead the way." I said, as she decided to get off of my lap. Giving me a hand which I refused from her. I was to angry and disappointed in her, despite the fact that I still somehow loved her. _God, I'm becoming Aphrodite, argh._ I got up by myself and looked to see my self still chained. "Chaos can you please, um... yeah." I said slightly blushing, trying to control my emotions.

She looked at me and then winked, "Percy all you have to do is turn off all of your powers, except your Immortality, and then you are free to roam the palace. However if you decide to use your magic, well then your busted with me." She told me with and evil glint in her eyes. I looked at her horrified, then it suddenly kicked into me.

"You mean no magic at all? Like none? Forever?" I asked. scared beyond my wits, I don't want to be a mortal!

"Until you can prove yourself that you will not be leaving, well then yes." She stared at my mortified expression. While I just heard chuckling from the other two, who I had forgotten about, then an idea formed into my head, IF I could steal Jason's weapon I would be home free, now all I have to do is-

"Percy don't even try escaping, I can read your mind just to let you know." I looked at her with a scared look. Before continuing, "Lets check out the palace."

* * *

When I walked out of the Void Prison and into the Void Castle, it surprised me onto belief, it has changed much since the last time I was here, I remembering it only being my family and Chaos, just 2 rooms on either side of the castle being split into have, speaking of which, I wonder if Order is still alive? or did Chaos murder him also, I can see it happening, sadly enough.

I was looking around when I spotted the throne room, and I started walking towards it until Chaos decided to get in the way, "Perseus," *flinches* "you are not allowed into the throne room unless you are in trouble."

I look at her and did a silent question before she continued, "... Because, you are not allowed my king." whispering the last part, hoping no one would hear her.

"And please explain that if I am your king, why I cannot go into my own throne room?" I said my lips starting to twitch upwards, knowing that I have won.

"Because I said so, now lets show you around everywhere else." What surprised me was Chaos rarely hides stuff at me, no matter what, so I have a feeling the throne room was going to be raided tonight.

We continued on looking at things, such as the new training field, the new dining hall which I _had_ to come at 2000 military time to come and have _dinner_ with Chaos, _alone._ The next thing was the Void training, pretty much meaning _Enter if you Dare._ Lastly there was Chaos room, which happened to be the exact same as it used to be, but there was one bed,_ one bed_. I gulped looking at Chaos.

"Do I really have to..."

"Yup" popping the 'P' Me I was mentally glowing in pain. _Time for me to sleep with Chaos, lovely._

After that lovely thought she told me to get into bed, I looked at her horrified, but eventually she got me into bed, then she went to the bathroom. Me? I only had my shorts on which I would find out that in a while would be really bad.

She then came out of the bathroom, somehow she happened to be in a bra and panties, and somehow she got into the covers next to me just slowly getting into a comfortable position on my chest, before finally going to sleep, I waited until 2355 in order to go to the throne room, I gently laid Chaos on a comfy pillow before sneaking out quietly. Only to find Zoe staring at me intently.

"Why?" I whisper to her staring at those silver and black piercing eyes. She doesn't answer so I decide to draw my anger onto her and knock her out. I had 3 minutes before midnight and the Throne room was only a minute walk away, somehow directly across the hall. I quickly walked across the hall before closing the throne room door behind me. But I was unprepared for what was to come.

Sitting on his Throne was Order, wide awake, looking at me. _That's it, I am officially fucked, for the third time._ Which makes him let out a low groan chuckle. As of now, Order, Chaos's father looked like a 50ish year old man, which for us means he is getting tired of living. But suddenly a flash happened and he appeared as a 30-year-old man, who just got a makeover.

He had a bright smile on his face and came from his Throne to greet me.

"Hello Perseus, it has been awhile, has it not? I heard you have given your loved one a chase." He said with a glint in his eyes meaning as a joke.

"Yes sir!" I said in a mocking tone like we used to do when I was a kid with Chaos. "Is Void or Existence still here? or did they pass away?" I said sadly.

He looked at me with the look of an eye at seeing someone's funeral, and I knew he was the last of a family of 2. "They had passed a way 200 years ago to be exact, on the date your mother was murdered from Chaos."

"WAIT!, what do you mean Chaos murdered my family, I-I-I don't know what you're talking about!" I said louder than I meant to, hoping he would buy it. But he did not.

"I know what happened my boy, I know what she did to your whole family, and I know that you have to marry her, however it is arround my time to pass away, Chaos knew the second you came in here that I would fade, I know I was more of your father when the original Death died, but I want you to know you are a true son of the first being's ever created, A son of Life and Death. And now, as much as I hate to say it, it is time for me to go, but before I do go I must ask you of one thing."

"Yes?" I said scared that my adoptive father was going to pass away.

"Do not hurt Chaos, and do not cheat on her even if I know you wont. Now I Order, founding father of the universe give my powers to Perseus Jackson Son of the original Life and Death."

Before I fully understood what was happening Order blew himself up and all of his powers went into one being, who happened to be me, and now I just figured out one thing, I am now the ruler of the universe, Next to Chaos.

**Ok here are poll results so far**

**Who will win?**

**PercyXChaos 22**

**PercyXArtemis 11**

**PercyXZoe 15**

**PercyXHestia 12 **

**~SexyPinkBeast**

**DO NOT FORGET TO SUBSCRIBE TO MY NEW COMMUNITY,**

**The Strongest of Love and Hate**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ok since I got almost 30 fucking reviews, 2 community addings, I am doing a happy dance right now (literally, my mom told me to shut up and stay calm, though I dont listen) I feel like updating today though the poll is tightly close and Monday at noon, pacific time, POLL WILL CLOSE,**

**Chaos, 53**

**Zoe, 50**

**Now onto the story.**

* * *

I lay on the floor, heartbroken at the sight before me, my adoptive father had just died and given his powers to me just like Jack did, I could not fully understand what had just happened to him. Everyone that was close to me was dead, but Chaos, I do not know if she murdered him or not because I knew he would never tell me that, though I knew his time was near even before I left. How he lasted that long? I do not know, though I am glad I got to saw him before he passed away.

Now thinking back on it, I was one of the lucky ones, I actually got to see him before he passed away. Now I feel bad for some kids, they don't even get to see their family before there loved one dies sometimes**(A/N sorry but I figured out today one of my grandfathers died and I could not help but right this)** though as much as I hate it, that's the natural way of life. I looked at his body one last time before I noticed something that I didn't before. His hand was clenched in a fist, but much bigger then the average size fist of his.

I slowly opened his fist and I noticed there was a key, a key I have not seen for millennia,_ The key to my side of the castle!_ When I was born the castle was divided for 2 families, My family and Chaos's family, though by the look of it only Chaos's side has been used recently. I was really interested. though I was afraid that Chaos would not allow me to go there. Even if it was my place, she would not allow me to just how scared she would be of the place.

_Why did Chaos have to love me? Why not anyone else? Why did she have to murder my family for the reasons she did? Why did Chaos have to pick me? Why did I have to meet Chaos? Why Order why? I know you created her for a reason, if you are still there answer me!_

I knew it was helpless, I knew he would not answer me and I was asking unanswered questions that I might never find the answer to. I did not know why I cared so much for Chaos, I really did not know at all. Though I do know for a fact that if I ever saw Chaos hurt, I would probably murder the person without thinking. _Love is a crazy bitch that no one can control,_ I thought to myself. I looked around the throne room to see if anyone was here but they were not. I signed and looked back at Orders body and I knew what I had to do. I used my powers and teleported to the meeting of the five points river in the underworld.

In truth this was the beginning of Earth, not the point where Gaia and Ouranos**(SP?)** met. Thats just the meeting point of Earth and Sky. I looked at the Earth's river and then I did the dumbass thing I needed to do. I dumped his body there, I knew Chaos would be pissed but I had to do it, it just felt right. I looked at the point where is body started fading and then I turned around and walked away, but not before taking one last look back.

* * *

I teleported To Void, though I did not go straight for the castle. I knew Chaos was awake, though I did not feel like with dealing with her yet, _Ok I will admit I am a bit scared_. I looked at the city and started walking around, when I was here there was only a castle, though I see there have been a few adjustments. I walked by the farming fields, the barracks and training grounds for new people to the army, The city which had natural needs and people living in it though I did have to sneak around a few guards just so I would not get caught. Lastly was the shopping district, which kind of looked like the game Wizard101. _Hey everyone is a nerd sometimes! _I thought out loud to myself. I was walking around to see if the bar was somewhere around, the only thing that used to be out here was my Uncles cabin that was also known as The Bar. First ever bar to be exact. We mostly used it for when the lady's were pissed off at us, which was a lot except Chaos, even Chaos was allowed here sometimes. _Good times_.

I walked to where it was and sure enough it was still there, though it looked like it needed a makeover compared to all these fancy new shopping places that were around. It looked open at somehow... 5am in the morning, but regardless I walked in.

The bar was still the same as before nicely furnished, old wooden chairs with sacred designs and lastly one giant table in the middle. To share stories, fun times, etcetera. There was one thing that caught my eye however, the bartender was still the same, which made me extremely happy. I walked up to him and said a simple thing. "Jack Robin 72." He looked at me and said this way sir, I followed closely seeing alot of rich people could make even more money if they figured out who I was, and I know I did not feel like making a big commotion.

"Hello Perseus, it has been awhile," he said

I commented back, "Yes sir! I see your still having you usual job, eh Skippy?"

He looked at me before saying "Yes... though now I know Order is dead because you are here, he told me next time you entered this bar he would be dead sir, he was always the one for seeing the future, though I do wonder if you have inherited his gift or not, Hmm?" He replied back "Well never mind the case, Here it is my friend Jack Robin 72, though I will leave you free of this time my friend, my business is going down as much as I hate to say and I fear this will not forever be here."

I thought about it before saying, "I will pay you back double from here on out my friend. Though here is enough for now I hope." I said giving him enough Void cash to last a year, he smiled and that was good enough for me since he rarely smiles since I have known him. He looked up nodded towards me and told me to be off. and with that final moment I was off and on my way back to the castle.

_To see an angry Chaos._

* * *

**Ok I hope that was enough for now, I would write more but I want the Chaos chapter to be something different, cuz I need the poll to be finished by then. I will update again tomorrow **

**DO NOT FORGET TO VOTE, LAST TIME FOR VOTING SO VOTE NOW**

**PS. NEED A BETA, so anybody that can just reread this chapter or something will be able to help me out enough thank you**

**Also for every 25 reviewers I will give them a sneak peak of the chapter before staring at 75 so that would mean 100, 125, 150 etc**

**Subscribe to the community _The Strongest of Love and Hate_**

**Sorry for long author note,**

**~SexyPinkBeast**


	7. Chapter 7

**SHIT! Rights go To Rick Riordan, sorry forgot to say**

* * *

_**Location: Void Castle  
Time: 800  
On bridge**_

* * *

I was on the Bridge directly in front of Void castle, getting to see a very, very looking Chaos looking directly back at me, _Fuck My Life. _Here I am just staring at her and she looking like a murder was just about to happen. She started walking towards me, with a very angry and furious expression on her face. _Shit I am officially fucked._ She then started running and stopped not 3 feet away from me.

"Where were you?" Chaos said in a kindly tone, though I knew she was trying very hard not to go all out and murder me.

I gulped inwardly before speaking, "I kind of put your father to rest." I said my voice growing smaller and smaller with each passing word. The look on her face was priceless, though no amount of happiness could control her anger.

She then put her hand to my face before giving me a powerful slap on the cheek, making me go down on the ground unconscious. Though not before I heard her say, "... lock him in my room, I will speak with him later."

_Oh shit._

* * *

When I awoke I was chained to the bed. Not literally, though my feet were stuck to the floor boards, I could only go about 10 feet before it would pull me back. I grunted in pain, every step I took made my feet get harder and harder to pull. I then noticed Jason in the room with a smile on his face.

"Ha-ha Chaos has you nice and tidy up does she not?" Jason said with half a grin, and half a smirk.

"Oh really? Well then Mr. Grace, would you care to explain why you turned on me? If you do not, next time I see you, you will die slowly and painfully." I said looking smug, I always get the last word.

He looked at me, a scared expression on his face. "Chaos wishes to speak to you, I must go!" He squeaked before running out the door, not before bumping into the couch on the way out. I sighed, he really was a good kid and to top it off that I thought I could trust him but alas I could not.

I went and decided to lay on the bed, just to wait for Chaos. _What am I, under house arrest now?_ I waited and waited until finally, Chaos came in, she was seriously looking beautiful now. For once she did not have makeup on and this was the Chaos I knew and came to love. I almost forgot why I was in here because I just figured out something. _Am I in love with Chaos? After all she did?_ She was in her teenage mode so of course my hormones were ready to explore but I cooled them down. She came and layed down next to me, her head on my shoulder.

"Why Perseus?" I knew what she was talking about, though I loved hearing her voice.

"Why what?" I asked in response to her. She sighed and got off of my shoulder before examining me.

"Perseus, why do you tease me? Why?" She paused before taking a breath of air. "Why did you go to the throne room? Why did you go see father?" I didn't have anything to say, there was nothing I could say. I was to stunned she knew every step that I took. "And then Perseus, you decide it would be smart to dump him into the beginning of Earth."

"Hey! it felt right," though I knew I was losing this argument, I tried to sound positive.

"Perseus, stop lying to me but I do not feel like arguing about this. Now as for your punishment, you are under house arrest with me for a full month, you are not allowed to leave my side, etcetera. So you better get comfy because I am tired." I looked at her mortified, though I already knew what was going to happen, I was going to sleep with her again and this time there was no escape.

She looked up at me and asked, "Is there a problem Perseus?" I was chocking to hold back a stare, She was in bras and underwear, and it was getting hard for me to keep my eyes off of her. She was just so... perfect, I do not know why I am fighting her, I really dont know, it just feels right. Though I did know I was falling for her, and I was doing it harder then I would have liked to.

"Chaos... please... stop your killing me," I gasped as she layed on me, right where my chest was down to my legs. She was looking at me trying to hide a grin, an innocent expression on her face. she then started moving forward taking the breath out of me. "Chaos!"

"What am I doing Perseus? Really do please explain to me?" She said, her grin slowly popping out as her lips started to twitch upward.

"Chaos please stop being on top of my sensitive groin!" I was barely able to gasp out, I could not hold it, and for some reason I was not able to move.

"No." She said, what? WHY?

I said in the calmest voice I could "Why?" she giggled and looked at me.

"You, never said the magic word!" She laughed a beautiful laughed before I looked at her.

"Is that seriously the reason why! Ok Chaos can you 'please' get off of me?" Though she still did not get off. I gritted my teeth, I knew exactly what she wanted and I really needed her to get off of me. "Can you please get off of me, please with a cherry on top?"

She giggled and then got off of me. "Now Perseus was that so hard?" She let out another laugh, I then grinned at Chaos, She Is So Dead. I grabbed Chaos and then started tickling her. Now look who is on top?

"Percy! S-s-sstop that!" She kept on laughing unable to control her laughter, "Percy!" She kept on laughing which made me smile, this reminded me off when we were kids. After a while I allowed her to be able to breathe and then she finally got off from the bed.

"Perseus! What was that for! You had absolutely no right to have done that!" She yelled in a playful tone. I looked at her before answering her.

"And you had every right to sit on top of me?" I said smirking. She rolled her eyes but also smiled. She then got back on the bed and looked at me before answering.

"Yes, yes I did." her face was inching closer to me and finally she kissed me. This always as passionate as the last. Her lips tasted like cherries this time, I started making out with her and I could not stop, finally I had to get some air.

"Chaos lets get some sleep," I whispered, though not before one last kiss, she smiled and then fell asleep on me, wondering if I was doing the right thing.

* * *

**I NEED A FULL TIME BETA**

**~SexyPinkBeast**


	8. Chapter 8

Computer broke again so doing this from friend computer, parents said I could update on there comp tommorow so I will try then, I truly am sorry

~SexyPinkBeast


	9. Chapter 9

**Still no beta ugh  
Heres the super long story**

_**Oh**_**_Crop_**

**Percy Pov**

I awoke while Chaos was still on top of me, I know, she is a primordial, 'Why does she need to sleep?' Well reason in because we restore our power during that time, but we are also invincible from anything. So pretty much saying we can never die while we are sleeping is a safe feeling.

Now i am looking around the room to see that the room was filled with hearts and flowers, meaning Chaos was actually peaceful for the first time in a long while. Now that I think on it, it feels good knowing that she is safe, Here with m, but then when i think of all the grief i put on her shoulders i felt bad. Now I just feel plain miserable but done must be done. Though after all she did to me I had to do it.

By this time I noticed that her breathing had got unsteady, at first i was confused. _Is something wrong?_ I wondered to myself. Though at that time her breathing went back to normal but it was just weird. I knew something was wrong yet I did not. Its like that time when everyone knows something and you dont know anything at all. So now I was very confused, she was breathin steadily, yet she was not. Finally I figured out what she was trying to do and acted like I went back to bed.

I layed down breathing steadily when I felt her shift out of postion. Finally I acted as I was still sleeping and I then pulled her down and hugged her so she could not move. "PERCYYYYYY." I heard her though all I could do was chuckle.

Finally I was on the floor laughing, you cant trick the trickster, I chuckled in glee. Finally I stopped laughing, though I kept holding on to her not letting go.

She let out sort of a whimper but I knew I was not going to let her go at all unless one thing happened...

"Percy please dont make me beg." I saw her try to put on a sad face but overall just was chuckling and gigling.

I finally let her go before she jumped on me and started tickling me. "Chaos,-please... stop now!" I couldnt hold it and I finally started laughing. I guess while I was laughing she decided to tie me up with Diamond handcuffs, and then she changed herself to me.** (In case you did not know Diamond is like the celestial bronze to a demigod)** After I quit laughing I looked at my wrist and then looked at her mortified. She just let out a giggle and then said, "Lets explore the city!" and with that we were off.

* * *

"But Chaos please! Dont make me go in there!" I said half whimpering half not moving. I was scared, she wanted me to take a hair cut, a freaking haircut. I like my hair the way it is thank you very much!

"Perseus" *Flinches* " We are going to get you hair cut because you are a lot more good looking without a three foot mop on your head!" Yelled Chaos, which in my case I am going to not disobey her, thank you very much.

"OK, OK, geez.." I said the last part under my breath, though I was still chuckling, we walke into the lobby and I asked for a hair cut, well was forced to asking I should say. Finally he lead me over to his stoll and started chipping away my hair. He did not even think of asking what I wanted it to be. By now Chaos had uncuffed me and was watching in the corner. I looked at her and glared, but all she did was chuckle. Finally after over an hour long waiting She was finally done and asked me for my money and with that me and Chaos walked out of the barber shop and back towards the Castle.

* * *

"I have to leave now Perseus, though here will be your guide." With that I turned around to see a beautiful girl,

"Hi, My name is Rachel Alexander, pleased to meet you Perseus Jackson."

**OK IM SORRY GEEZ**

**~SexyPinkBeast**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys… its um… ha-ha… it's been a while… Special thanks to artemisjackon… shes the one that helped me figure this story out sooooo YEAH! **

_**What the front door? **_

It was an awkward tension between the two for quite a while… then some dude named Micky came over and hugged her and I guess she hugged back… Ok she has a boyfriend what else is new? They chatted for a while and were extremely close to each other for a while. While the Rachel girl was not looking I slowly snuck away… then soon I was gone, I peered the corner and noticed they were making out. All I could do is laugh; she is going to be so busted when Chaos sees that I'm gone. I giggled and started walking around the throne room, the bright with the dark colors always caught my mind. I remember talking with my father and he always would tell me. If I stared to long I could die, immortal or not. It was one of the few ways and immortal could die, but it would take lots and lots of time before it could actually happen.

While staring into the castle, a thought hit me. _What if I go back to the place where my old friends are?_ I thought about it in content. Chaos said that she murdered everyone in the village I created, but so did the people that turned on me. _Wouldn't be the first time_. I thought to myself grimly. Though if there was perhaps a chance, then I could find a way to get away.

As much as I love Chaos, this is not her. This is not the girl I grew up loving, this girl is almost a monster… Sweet heartless girl on that outside, deadly with grace on the inside. Perhaps if I thought about a chance to actually escape then there would be a way I could get out. I never really thought clearly about it, but now that I think of it there was this one time that Chaos and I fell into a hole, if that hole perhaps had somewhere else that was leading to it I could find a way out. I could tell that I was smiling delightly at myself. Then I frowned… that was on the outside… stupid Seaweed Brain! That did have to lead somewhere though… WAIT! Every King and Queen has an escape route.

I looked around and turned corners to make sure no one was following me. But alas some of the guards were trying to catch my tail. I quickly took a direct but windy route to the King and Queen's room… at least there old room before they died. When I finally reached the place, old memories flooded into my mind. From the time I was getting in trouble from the time my dad 'supposedly' showed that this was the king's room. And the last time I saw my best friend, Chaos's big bro External. External was always my friend, even when I left he kept in contact with me, though after a while he said he needed to stop otherwise Chaos would find out. That was over 10 years ago, so much has changed by then.

I decided it was enough time thinking about my thoughts and I walked into the room. I started my search looking around behind pictures and under the carpets and everything. After a while I was soon starting to get super pissed, this was taking way to long. But I was desperate to do it, otherwise I would have given up a super long time ago, but if u know me well enough I will go after things I really do want. I thought for a long while then I went to the table and looked for a button. _You have got to be kidding me. _The button was under the fricking thing the whole fricking time. OH MY GODS! I just noticed I swore on myself… ugh this age is so annoying sometimes, though I'll probably be one of the most badass gangsters ever!

I then pressed the button and sure enough, secret stairs lead down to the bottomless pit, or so it looked like. Though it looked like there were some fire things on the side so it looked like I would be fine… then I just remembered I can control elements… _Duh Percy!_ I really needed to stop being dumb and start being smart… at least I was smart in my own way!

I finally turned on the fire onto my hand and started walking down, soon enough it lead to a tunnel entrance and the end of the tunnel. I started walking towards the end and I heard moaning and moaning, when I was halfway through it sounded like it was exactly on my right, though there was just a wall there. I checked to see if it was a certain hidden door way and sure enough my hand went right through the wall. I walked through before what I saw blew my eyes, and I said the first thing I had said in almost a whole day.

"External?"

**Sorry for the cliff hanger…**

**LDV~**


End file.
